L'amour
by MrsPotterhead
Summary: Amor s. m. Afeição profunda; objeto dessa afeição; conjunto de fenômenos cerebrais e afetivos que constituem o instinto sexual; afeto a pessoas ou coisas; paixão; entusiamo; sentimento de gostar muito de outra pessoa ou coisa, de forma a querer e fazer o bem para essa pessoa.


Por mais que Lucy gostasse de Molly, e tentasse de todas as maneiras possíveis manter uma relação boa com ela, a forma como a irmã contara a noticia e começara a agir inteiramente como seu pai, deixava Lucy com os nervos a flor da pele.

Ela continuava com um sorriso no rosto, o braço direito segurando uma taça de vinho erguido na direção de algum garoto que Lucy não conseguia reconhecer por estar afastado demais, enquanto o braço esquerdo abraçava a própria barriga, proeminente com o vestido cor de vinha justo. Lucy sempre invejara Molly em todas as suas qualidades e característica físicas, desde como o seu corpo tinha desde jovem um desenho curvilíneo e firme até como seu rosto tinha uma face séria, determinada e cativante ao mesmo tempo. Desde pequena, quando conquistava doces antes do jantar e até segundas chances em provas na escola com apenas um olhar; enquanto Lucy era empurrada para legumes e mais legumes, prova e mais provas para recuperar as notas baixas. Graças a Molly, Lucy descobrira o que era um mundo injusto. E mesmo por causa disso, a garota não parara de admirar e invejar a irmã mais velha. Ao menos até aquele momento.

Via como seus olhos pareciam ceder ao peso da quantidade excessiva de maquiagem preta que passara sobre os olhos. O batom rosa claro marcava a borda da taça de vinho toda vez que a ruiva a levava aos lábios, deixando um borrão quase gorduroso rosa. E ainda havia algumas sardas simétrica e perfeitamente distribuídas pelo nariz, bochechas e costas, que davam, apesar da maquiagem excessiva, um aspecto de beleza natural a Molly ll Weasley.

Ela não merecia o nome que tinha. Ela não merecia levar o nome da vovó Weasley, muito menos o sobrenome da família. Eles eram carregados de honra e bondade demais para ser adotados por uma pessoa como Molly. Odiava a irmã por estragar a honra da família; por manchar toda uma arvore genealógica respeitada e boa; odiava Molly Weasley principalmente por enganar todo eles, toda a família, e por ter ainda sair por cima, como se tudo aquilo fosse normal, fosse certo.

Seu pai mantinha uma mão segurando firmemente com a ponta dos dedos uma taça de vinho, enquanto a outra era mantida na cintura de Molly e um pequeno sorriso desabrochava de seus lábios, como se quisesse mostrar para toda a família de que ele era capaz de aceitar aquilo, de levar a situação da filha como se não fosse algo tão absurdo. Ele acharia aquilo. Ele faria um escândalo mais uma vez, se não estivesse na frente da família, querendo limpar a imagem de "careta" que tinha. E ambos pareciam parados, como se esperasse o momento em que alguém sorria juntamente aos dois e tirasse uma foto daquele momento, dos dois, e Lucy não poderia odiar mais o pai e a irmã do que já estava odiando. Nunca fora uma pessoa rancorosa, odiosa; muito pelo contrario, enquanto Molly tinha seu gênio forte e as respostas insatisfeitas na ponta da língua, Lucy era mais tímida e doce, respondendo sempre um "Obrigada" e "Por favor" ― e, ainda sim, as pessoas pareciam preferir Molly à ela.

Abaixou o olhar para aquela cena e, bebendo um rápido gole do vinho na taça em suas mãos, desviou o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse os dois, ridiculamente pomposos e circunstanciais. Teve um impulso de sair da sala, até que viu April, parada ao canto, parecendo tão pequena e frágil, o braço esquerdo abraçando o corpo pela frente, como se subitamente estivesse se sentindo vulnerável e precisasse de algum apoio, alguma que a sustentasse. April tinha pouco menos de vinte e sete anos, cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos, olhos redondos e grandes e pele numa palidez quase doentia. Sua imagem exalava fragilidade e, ao mínimo abrir dos lábios cheios e vermelhos, seu rosto tomava uma forma ainda mais delicada, sensível. E era a nova namorada do seu pai.

Era de conhecimento da grande maioria o gosto do seu pai, Percy, por mulheres mais jovens ― sua mãe, por exemplo, completara nem seus vinte anos quando se casara com seu pai, com uns dez anos mais velho. Com o passar do tempo, o gosto do pai fora se acentuando e cada vez mais fora escolhendo mulheres mais jovens. Até chegar a April. Lucy não podia dizer que não gostava da garota, mas em seus vinte recém-completos anos, tinha a consciência de que não gostar da namorada do pai por achar que esta ocupava o lugar que era, por direito, de sua mãe era, no mínimo, infantil demais. Dava-se bem com April; vez ou outra se sentavam juntas a mesa do café da manhã da casa do pai e conversavam amenidades, coisas simples que acabavam por desencadear uma conversa mais extensa, mais prazerosa, quase sempre concordando e apoiando uma a outra. Fora graças a ela que Lucy tomara a coragem de falar sobre como queria que fosse o seu futuro e, mesmo que April tivesse assumido a Percy sobre ter a incentivado na decisão, seu pai recebera a noticia de forma muito mais calma, por assim dizer, graças à morena.

A namorada de seu pai parecia tão desconfortável com a cena quanto à própria Lucy estava. E, ao perceber que a garota a olhava e notara o seu estado, rapidamente dera um sorriso sem graça e constrangido, desviando o olhar e tentando sorrir enquanto olhava a cena de seu namorado ― era horrível para Lucy se referir ao seu pai como o namorado de alguém ―, recebendo os parabéns e os votos de paz, saúde e proteção de um ou dois membros da família. A verdade era que nem todos tinham digerido muito bem a noticia. Lucy não os julgava; apesar de conhecer toda a essência desgasta de Molly, a família a tinha como a jovem educada, bonita e bem-sucedida da família, da qual nunca sairia um dedo da linha e seguiria as normas da ética e da Igreja cegamente, sem nem ao menos contestar. Então quando a ruiva batera a faca na própria taça de vinho para chamar a atenção e soltara a bomba de que, meados vinte e cinco anos estava grávida. Lucy podia sentir a surpresa palpável no ar, mesmo que esse parecesse ter sido sugado e preso, mantido dentro dos pulmões da família, que surpresa prendera a respiração.

Não era normal na família gravidez antes do casamento, mas não poderia dizer que não acontecera ― de uma grande família, tinha o caso de tio Bill e tia Fleur, que mesmo assim casaram-se antes mesmo da barriga crescer e ficar perceptível, tentando amenizar o possível escândalo que a família da francesa pudesse fazer. Lucy não conhecia muito bem a família Delacour, mas o pouco em que vira o pai da sua tia, um homem baixinho e atarracado, sabia que a melhor alternativa tinha sido tomada.

Então veio a pergunta do tio George, seguida de um pequeno sorriso ― que, na opinião de Lucy, saíra como um sorriso de escárnio, e não como um sorriso gentil ― e o erguer do braço da sua irmã, com a taça de vinho e os olhos castanhos esverdeados direcionados para a sombra mais afastada. "E quem é o pai, Molly?"

O gesto de erguer a taça fora seguido, por sua vez, de um silencio ainda maior e mais tenso do que o anterior. Os pescoços estalaram e lentamente se viraram na direção da imagem do garoto recostado a parede mais afastada da sala de estar d'A Toca, uma das mãos no bolso dianteiro da calça jeans e o outro em volta da cintura de uma garota magra, pequena e ruiva, ainda segurando o copo pela metade de cerveja. Mais alguns segundos de completo silencio e a única coisa que Lucy quis fazer foi pular em cima de Molly, sentir as próprias unhas curtas afundando na pele pálida da irmã, culpando-a, fazendo-a se arrepender por ter acabado com uma relação tão prospera e que depois de tanto tempo lutando por ela, duraria vários felizes anos.

Molly continuava olhando para James com o sorriso de escárnio e esnobe, enquanto Rose se afastava lentamente do garoto, a boca entreaberta e o rosto tornado-se cada vez mais pálido. Lucy só queria correr dali.

* * *

Então, hey pessoal! Eu sou meio nova nessa coisa de fanfics, mas eu espero que me deem uma chance. E também ao que seria o_ ship principal_. Não sei se estou enganada, mas eu não vi por aqui nenhuma fic com a Lucy como principal, mas eu gosto muito dela e tive uma ideia maluca e resolvi arriscar. Esse é só o que seria o "ponta pé inicial" de todo o enredo da fic e eu espero que gostem e nos deem uma chance.


End file.
